Light And Dark Collide 3
by Shaeda Ravens
Summary: Part 3! Cyrus travels with friends to find a missing Gray and save a kidnapped Levy! But what exactly is Cyrus and her friends getting into? Cyrus knows who took Levy, but she refuses to tell her friends that. She seeks guidance from her dead motherly dragon, and the darkness that haunts and chases her finally appears. Come join me in her journeys! (L.A.D.C 4 coming soon!)
1. Chapter 1

**HAVE I KILLED YOU WITH SUSPENCE YET? I GOT A REVIEW OF MY FINAL CHAPTER OF STORY 2 SAYING SHE WAS DIEING FROM SUSPENCE! Oh well. READY TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!? OH! RIGHT!** _ **IMPORTANT!**_ __ **I'm gonna give you a reminder of what happened in the parts 1 and 2. So! You met my character (Cyrus) She lost her parents, got sold, met Natsu, ran away from her job, is currently staying at Natsu's place, and was almost kidnapped by Sting at one point. She meets up with Gajeel, and Natsu plans a surprise party. Cyrus is taken to the party, then during the final game, Levy is KIDNAPPED! Gray has gone after her, so the others can follow his sent to where ever the HECK it is that he is going! Have I got you thinking "WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING!?" yet? Or are you thinking something else? Oh, well. Doesn't matter to me! XD!**

 **Okay. HERE'S CHAPTER ONE! (Yey! No more waiting to know what happens! XD!)**

 **Captured!**

 **Cyrus' P.O.V**

"I'VE GOT HIM!" I scream to the others. Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia, Lucy, Freed, Erza, and Jellal all look at me, joy evident in their gazes. Then Lucy kills it!

"What do you mean?" She asks. "I don't see any trace of Gray at all!" I give her a deadpan face. Everyone except for Natsu and Gajeel glance at me.

"Really, Lucy?" I frown.

"Come on guys!" Gajeel yells, throwing his hands in the air. "She's a Dragon-Slayer for Pete's sake! Her senses are boosted so she can follow Gray's scent trail. Jeez..." He grumbles to himself, crossing his arms.

"WHATEVER!" I yell, making them all jump slightly. "Let's just go get them already! No problamo!" I jump into the nearest tree, making the lowest tree branch in a single bound.

"Why are you up there?" Lucy calls up to me as I shove me face through the leaves.

"I would think she is trying to get a veiw of where Gray's sent is strongest, so we can go straight. The enemy may swerv and backtrack to lose any persuers. So finding Gray's farthest point, would make following him easier." Freed advises wisely. From my squawtting position, I swivel to face Freed. I tap my nose three times then point at him.

"Freed's right!" I grin widely. "I can also find how far ahead he is, and possibly figure out where he might be going." Everyone nods agreeingly as I mutter to myself. "Knowing the knit-whit who took Levy, it shouldn't be hard to figure out where they're going." Gajeel, frankly, over hears what I was saying.

"What was that?" He asks, climbing up to sit beside me. I jump.

"HM!? Oh!" I smile nervously. "It was nothing. Just talking to myself!" _'Darn it! I was too cheerful, and quick to respond...'_

"Lyer." He grunts. "Lyer for two reasons. One, You were too fast to respond and happy. And two, I know because you haven't changed or gotten rid of your habit."

"Habit? What habit?" I frown at him in confusion. _'I don't have any habits! Well maybe chewing my nails...or the inside of my mouth...when I'm really board.'_

"You always dig out the dirt from under your nails when you're either nervous, or you're trying to hide something." He blankly answers, pionting at my hands. I look at them, and find that he's right. My hands have frozen in the motion of cleaning the dirt out from under them. _'Come to think of it, I_ _do_ _dig the dirt out from under my nails when I'm nervous or trying to hide something...HM! Never thought that would be one of my habits! HA!'_

"So are you going to tell me?" He brings me back to reality.

"Well...the traces of the spell that was used to take Levy that I got from you and the tent is...familiar to me." I look away as Gajeel's eyes widen.

"You know that magic!?" He whispers loudly, so he doesn't alert anyone. We don't have to worry about Natsu. He's out cold on the ground, taking a snooze. "How!?"

"It's the same magic I felt when those people attacked and..." I close my eyes tightly.

"Are you talking about when...we got separated?" Gajeel ventures. I nod, trying to gain my composure. Now is no time to greive. Now is the time to save those who I love who are alive before I lose them too! "You mean to tell me that, the same guild that attacked us took Levy!?" Again I nod. "You have to stay back." Gajeel blurts out quickly and flatly. I look a him, confused.

"But I have to save Gray and Levy! You guys need me!" I object. We don't notice that our voices are raising and we've captured the attention of the others.

"You can't! Those idiotes were after you specifically before! They're probably after you now! They're using Levy as a lure to get you into their trap! You know they won't stop at anything!" Gajeel is almost yelling now.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!? THEY MIGHT **KILL** LEVY IF I DON'T COME!" I scream at him. But he's ready to fire back.

"WELL I DON'T KNOW, BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE KILLED SO EASILY! YOU'RE ACTING AS STUPID AS **UNIVERSE** WAS!" His voice out screams mine, but I freeze, my eyes wide. Natsu is suddenly awake, face etched with shock. Erza stiffles a gasp. the others stare wide eyed. At the sound of the name Universe, a small gasp of my own escapes me. Gajeel realizes what he's said, and instantly regrets it. My eyes water, and my bangs cover my face.

"Universe...wasn't stupid." I whisper "stupid" as my voice falters. He crossed the line. "She was never easy to kill...she _**let**_ herself be killed that night. It was the only way to save me. 'Protecting life itself with the sacrifice of your own soul is the truth to a good king or queen dragon's actions.' Universe taught me that." I throw my head back up to stare Gajeel in the face. "MY MOTHER WASN'T STUPID! IF IT WEREN'T FOR HER, THEN I WOULDN'T BE HERE! I WOULDN'T HAVE THE CHANCE TO SAVE MY FRIENDS! AND RIGHT NOW, **YOU'D** BE GREIVING OVER MY DEATH! HOW ABOUT YOU ACTUALLY USE THAT STUPID BRAIN OF YOURS FOR ONCE! I'm going to go save my friends. Whether you come and help or not!" I leap down from the tree, and stomp/jog in the direction Gray's sent is leading to, the trees and bushes separating to create a trail by my small hand motions. Slowly, Gajeel slides down the tree to the ground. He drops to a sitting position. Everyone looks at each other, then to my trail I left, then to Gajeel and back. Natsu is the first to actually move. He takes a step, then breaks out into a flat out run, following my path. With sad eyes, Erza watches Natsu as he goes. To me, Erza was an almost instant older sister.

 **Flashback: One Week Earlier**

 **Cyrus' P.O.V**

 _Erza pulls me aside._

 _"Do you want to go shop for a new outfit with me?" She asks hopefully. I stare at her with shock._

 _"Me? Are any of the others comming?" I ask._

 _"No. I was wondering if you'd come. I'd like to have some time to get to know you without the others around." She explains. "You can come and tell me anything. Just know that at all times, Cyrus. That's the main reason why it's just us if you agree. I want you to tell me more about your past if it's alright." Her eyes look at mine with a tender sisterly kindness. How could I refuse this offer?_

 _"Okay. I'll go shopping with you. But I'm not going into full detail of my past, okay." I can't keep my voice from faltering once when i meantion my past. Erza nods._

 _"Of course. But I'm passing a line I shouldn't be, feel free to let me know. I'm not interogating you." She starts to leave the guild hall, and I wave goodbye to the others as I follow her. Once i cach up to her outside, we walk in silence for a little._

 _"Cyrus, please tell me about your family. Are they well?"_

 _"I don't know. I guess they're well. I mean, they're in a better place now..." I answer slowly. Erza glances at me._

 _"You mean they're..."_

 _"Dead? Yeah. They died when I was just six. But that was the day I met Universe." I perk up slightly._

 _"I'm sorry to hear your family is gone. But may I ask who this Universe is?" She asks carefully._

 _"Universe is-...was...my dragon. She was like a mother to me. The best I could have asked for." I smile to reassure her._

 _"Is she gone aswell? You said 'was' your dragon. I'm guessing she..." I nod. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Do you have anyone?"_

 _"I have you, and Natsu and Happy, and the others. The guild." I raise my shoulders. We continue to make our way to the clothes shop._

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

 _I sit on a bench, tears falling off my face, and Erza sits next to me. She rests her arm on my shoulders, face sad._

 _"I know my story was not happy either, but like you, I have the guild." She murmers. I look up at her, brushing a few tears away uselessly._

 _"But..." I swollow, trying to clear my throat enough to speak. "You said you've doubted that you have a family! Erza, don't take something as amazing as your guild for granted!" I grasp her shoulders. "A family is what we live for. Don't sacrifice yourself, becuase of what you think is best. Sacrifice yourself for what you_ _ **know**_ _is best. 'To protect what you love, give everything you can..., but...do not die for them. Only do that when that is all you can do to help them. Not hurt them.' Erza..." I pull in a shaky breath. "Eyes can descieve, and so can ears. You're hands and feet can betray you, and your toungue can destroy you. But your heart...with the love that you have filled it with...will always glow pure and true. Listen to it. It whispers, so you have to listen closely. You'll know when it's time for you to give your life, or when it's time for you to stop fighting when death is taking hold. Live for those you love." My eyes turn silver as I look her in the eye. I can see that I have made my point._

 **End Of Flashback**

 **Levy's P.O.V**

"AHHHH!" I scream as the black fo unconsciousness leaves me, and I crash to a stone floor. A loud clang sounds behind me, and I turn my head to see what made the noise. A tall, black figure stands outside a jail like cell, the door locked shut. I flip over to sit up. "What is this place...?" I murmer to myself. The strange figure bangs a fist onto the cell bars, making a loud crash. I jump, and the figure, that turns out to be a man, begins to laugh.

"Awe, did I scare you missy?" He cackles more. "Well that's too bad. I liked that scream I heard when you hit the floor!" More cackling. _'Is this man insane?!'_ I wonder worriedly to myself. He lifts his hand up to his hood, and pulls it back, revealing his face. He has a chizzled jaw, and his eyes are a deep regal purple shade, filled with darkness. His hair is a muddy brown with black splotches all over as though he had dotted it with Q-tips covered with black dye. He grins evilly. "Come on. Let me hear that squeal of yours again, Girly."

"What do you want with me?!" I yell to him. He pauses his laughter and cockes his head at me.

"Oh, my dear. It's not what I want. It's what my master wants. You, on the other hand, are just the bait we needed." He smirks as I raise an eyebrow. _'I'm just the bait?'_ "Yes. Bait. Your a...your new friend there...uh...something Dragonfly...oh, what's her name?"

"Cyrus?" I whisper.

"Yeah!" He snaps his fingers, "Cyrus! Thank you for reminding me." He gives me a dark look. " _She_ is who my master and I are after. Knowing her little pathetic personality, she'll stop at nothing to get you back. I purposely let that boy follow us straight to here, so she could follow his trail. I tried to make the path difficult, yet easy for her. I bet she's on here way right now to get you back. In fact, I _know_ she's on her way. After I killed her foster family, and her beloved dragon mother...oh what's that darn creature's name again? No matter. Once I killed them, I know I've caused her enough heart ache, that she'll act like clay in my hands. I can do whatever I want with her! As long as I have at least one of you Fairys in my clutches of course."

"You killed Cyrus' family!?" I yell.

"But of course." He turns away from me. "How else was I to get her protective instincts to the level they are now so I could get her to do as I wish if one of her friends were hostage? It's just how things are my sweet." He turns back to me.

"You sick-" I try to speak, but he interrupts me.

"Now, now don't be spitting names at me! I am some one you don't want to anger if you wish to live." He growls.

"But you said you need me. So you can't kill me." I try to sound confident.

"I can always go capture that boy who followed us once I dispose of you. I could even use your dead body as a motivater to show the concequences if she doesn't comply. It will work until I have more of her friends to...how shall I say it...oh...persuade her to listen." His laugh starts deep in his chest and works its way to a full open mouthed laugh. He turns, still laughing, and walks into the shadows, leaving me alone. _'What am I going to do? If Cyrus comes, then...these people...will win...but if she doesn't...I'll never escape..."_ I put my face in my hands, and pull my knees to my chest. I can't stop myslef from crying anymore.

"Some one...help me."

 **Cyrus' P.O.V**

It's been almost a whole day since Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia, Lucy, Freed, Erza, Jellal and I have begun our slow...very slow...journey to get Levy back. FIVE TIMES I had to stop everyone to rest because of an annoyingly complaintive Lucy. I aslo had to stop everyone NINE times because of Natsu, Lucy, Freed and Gajeel all bickering, a few punches or kicks thrown. Erza has been absolutely silent this entire time. Not a single glare, flinch, or sigh...NOTHING...has come from her. Even through all the break outs of fights. HOW IS SHE DOING IT!? But even though I had to break up the fights, I am still refusing to speak to Gajeel, trying with all my might not to even LOOK at him! No eye contact will be made for quite a while, if I can help it!

 _'Juvia's been very quiet this whole time...But I can tell, she's trying not to let all her emotions out for once. Oh, no wait...crap.'_ I deadpan to myself as I notice Juvia's eyes glisten like they always do when she's going to cry. _'Here we go!'_ I announce mentally. Then it happens. Juvia breaks down, crying a double waterfall, flooding away in a river.

"OH GRAY MY LOVE! WHY DID YOU LEAVE WITH OUT JUVIA!? DON'T WORRY GRAY-SAMA, JUVIA WILL FIND YOU NO MATTER WHERE THOSE BAD MEN MAY TAKE YOU!" Juvia cries to the heavens. I stop walking, and gesture for everyone to sit...except I don't look at Gajeel.

We sit for an hour, and I get fed up with Juvia's bawling.

"Okay! Juvia?" She looks at me then goes back to sobbing, and I stand. "That's it, Juvia. SHUT UP ALREADY!" My sudden outburst of anger makes her look at me with hurt in her eyes. Everyone stares at me with confusion and angry defence of their friend. I stand stiffly, my eyes wide. _'Why did I just do that!? I'm not even mad at her!? In fact, I'm not even mad at Gajeel anymore! I've cooled off already...I-oh no...'_ I mentally face-palm. _'I must have absorbed the side effects of the magic! great. Now I'm gonna be a volcano ready to explode at anything!'_ I imagine myself throwing my arms in the air with exasperation. I finally come back to reality. To me it's seemed like it has been 10 minutes or so, but it's been only 1 minute. I slowly lift my hand to my mouth.

"J-Juvia..." I whisper, ready to cry myself. _'WHY ARE MY HORMONES SO OUT OF WACK!? It must be that DANG spell! GRRRRRRR!'_ I push back my overload of emotion to a more tollerable state. "Juvia...I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to yell...I just...I don't know." I hang my head. _'I'm such an idiote. The last thing I need is to hurt my friends. And I certainly don't want to be scolded like I'm freakin' five!'_ Nothing except for soft sounds of nature and life disturb the quiet.

"N-no...Juvia is sorry." Juvia timidly speaks. "Juvia lost controll of herself, and I guess she was getting annoying for not stopping." She smiles, drying her eyes with her sleeve.

"I shouldn't have yelled though! There was no reason for it." I deny. "Just-I-" I make a few indesernable sounds, then take a deep breath. "If you're okay now, then we should get moving. I've figured out where we're going, so i want to get levy and Gray back by the end of tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?" Lucy whines. "How long will it take to get there!?"

"It's already getting dark, so we'll need to make camp soon." Freed answers for me. "Besides. We need time to strategize and figure out what we are up against."

"OKay. How about Jellal and you, Freed, figure out a few ways how we could enter the hideout once we get there? Juvia? You, Lucy and Happy are on food duty when we start to make camp." I start to rattle off commands. "Natsu? You'll find wood for a fire. Erza, you, me and Gajeel will build the camp when it gets a bit darker. Does that sound okay?" I look at everyone, and this time Gajeel is included. They all nod,a nd Gajeel's sprirts look as though they have brightened slightly from me acknowledging him.

We start back up, and walk in silence for a long time. Erza has fallen into step with me and looks as though she's been thinking for a long time. _'Should I ask her what she's thinking about? But she might get if I interupt her train of thought...I guess she'll talk when she's ready to. But should I ask to make sure she's okay!?'_ I fret with myself for a little, when a hand lands on my shoulder hesitantly. It's Erza.

"Cyrus? May I discuss something with you?" She asks. I nod calmly. "You seem very comfortable in these woods, as though you know what is around. I know you can hear the best out of us all, but...you seem to know what we are up against. It's like you have everything planned out as though you've done this dozens of times. I don't understand. Your behavior is becoming more and more suspicious to me with each passing minute. Care to explain?" Her tone has such intense sterness, that I amlost shy away from her, but I stop myself.

"I'm just trying to make everyone comfortable. I'll let you know if something bad is coming. Really! Like, look at them." I gesture behind us at everyone. They're walking along as though they were on a vacation's reserved hike. "They're completely relaxed and starting to enjoy themselves."

"Yes, but I'm not satisfied with your answer. There's more to it than that, and I'm sure of it." Erza frowns at me. That's when I blurt out too much information...

"Oh, come on, Erza! They're enjoying themselves, and we're almost to the hide out! Let them enjoy this peace before what we'll have to do shortly, cuz it's not going to be easy, fun or pretty...-!" I catch my breath, mentally freezing in place. _'OH SHOOT! I just seriously blurted out that I know what we're up against, and Erza is surely to pick it up! BAKA BAKA BAKA!'_ I smack myself in the face a few times in my mind. Erza slows down slightly, then gives me a death glare.

"You know, and you tried to hide it from me?" She speaks with quiet, calm, very scary, anger. "Why did you try to hide it? You can trust me with anything, you know that!"

"Well, some things are for me to know and me alone!" I speed up my pace, not willing to give away anymore of what I know. I sense Erza watching me as she falls back to speak with Gajeel. _'Oh, Gajeel, please be cooled down enough to not let anything of what I know out!'_ Thankfully, he hides everything expertly. THANK YOU IRON NERVED GAJEEL!

Soon, it begins to get dark, so I find a clearing and set everyone to their jobs. It doesn't take long for Erza, Gajeel and I to build four sturdy shelters, that Juvia tested to make sure they were water proof in case it rains. I can sense some humidity in the air. A storm is coming, but I'm not sure when. Better safe than sorry. Juvia, Lucy and Happy found some edible herbs, berries, and mushrooms for us to eat. (After I confirmed them being safely edible of course.) With some help from Freed, Natsu cooked the rations perfectly for everyone else's taste. But he took his bit and burnt it to a crisp, then pulled out some sticks from the fire I had started and ate the fire. Typical Natsu. Once we finished eating, we split into four groups and picked out a shelter. Freed and Lucy were in one, Erza and Juvia in the second one, and Gajeel and Jellal occupy the third one, so I'm stuck with Natsu and Happy in the last one. Great...

That night, everyone seems to be sleeping well...All except for me. I'm used to the snoring of Gajeel, but Natsu is on a totally level. But as the night drags on, I begin to get accustumed to it. But it's mostly because I'm SO tired!

I sit up, and glance out at the stars that I can see between dark grey clouds and the shelter I helped make. _'Are you there, Mama? Can you hear me? Well...if you can, I really need to talk to you. I'm about to do something, that...I'm not sure I'm ready to do. I'm going into the darkness that has been haunting me as far back as I can remember! How can I face it? What if they hurt Levy, or even KILL her!? It'll be all my fault. But I'm supposed to protect the ones I love! Please, Mama,...don't make me do this alone...'_ I glance around at everyone quickly. I don't want anyone seeing me cry, because I can't hold it back anymore. I did it all day, and half the night. I've hit my breaking point. _**'Dearest. You're not alone.'**_ A sweet, calm voice whispers gently in my ear. A small breeze picks up, and a familiar sent slips by my nose. _ **'Look at those around you. Would they be here to work against you? You love them, this I know, and you're scared of them being hurt by what has taken your human family, and me away from you. Your wounds are still open and raw from my passing. But that is something that may never heal, little one. You need these friends you have made to help you get through life, even if more of those you love leave you as I did. But the others will be there to strengthen you, as you always strengthen them. Lift your head. Think of your future. Think of what you must do to make that future**_ __ _ **happen...**_ _ **'**_ That beloved voice I haven't heard for a long time fades away with a gust of wind. Her words float and fade on the breeze's dance of air. "Mama..." I whisper, and dry my tears. Enough crying. Time for much needed sleep. I slide down to the ground, and curl up on my side, back to Natsu. I turn my head and take a quick glance at him and Happy. Happy is sound asleep on Natsu's chest, pushing Natsu's mouth closed, so he can't snore so loud. I smile, and relax my head, slowly closing my eyes as I fall asleep.

I wake the next morning to the sound of birds waking, and something fuzzy tickles my nose. Slowly, I open my eyes. A little chipmunk is sniffing my bangs, it's paws on my cheek. It falls back to all fours, and backs up a bit. I smile, and it cocks its head. "Hello." I whisper. It chitters a couple of times, and I gently stroke it's tiny head. It chitters again, sounding happy. "How's your morning been so far? Good I hope." I whisper again to it. Then its ears fly up. It sits up ridged, then darts to the nearest tree, shooting up to the safety of the branches. Something rolls up against my back, and an arm flops lazily over my shoulder. I see the black wrist band, and roll my eyes. "Really, Natsu? Really." I whisper with a sigh. I fling his arm off me, and try to move away, so I can sit up, but he just rolls up against me again. I sigh with frustration.

"Mm...evil jerk...took Levy...stupid Gray..." Natsu mumbles and mutters in his sleep. I use my right arm to keep him from rolling as I twist onto my back, so I can see better and maybe sit up. Bad idea. I try to sit up, and he grabs my arm, pulling my back down, almost ontop of him. With my free arm, I poke him in the ribs.

"Natsu. Natsu." I whisper loudly.

"Mm...what..." He answers, twitching, and not even awake, but seemingly aware.

"You need to let go of my arm." I say, testing to see if he'll listen, even if he's still sleeping. He slackens his grip, but not enough for me to slide my arm free. This time, I _jab_ him in the ribs. He jerks, then slowly opens his eyes with a reluctant groan.

"Nuuugh...what?" He begrudgingly mutters.

"Let. Go." I replie flatly. Sleepily, he looks at what he his holding. His eyes slowly widen a bit, and he bolts to a sitting position, releasing my arm. "Thank you." I say, sitting up myself.

"S-sorry." He stutters a little, looking away from me.

"Oh, it's fine. Come on. Let's go wake the others." I start to stand.

"But what about breakfast? Shouldn't we get more for the others?" He looks around, and at all of the shelters. "We ate all of the stuff Lucy, Juvia, and Freed found last night."

"That is true. Well, then let's let them sleep longer, while we find more stuff to eat. I think I saw an apple tree a little ways back. There might be some apples." I agree, and head off the way we had come yesterday, searching for the tree, berry bushes, and some edible mushrooms that have NO side effects. Today is going to be a long, hard day.

 **OKAY! This chapter is going on forever for me, and I still have a lot to do, so...I'M DROPPING YOU HERE! Plus this chapter is getting off the topic the title says, so that is another reason why I'm stopping this chapter here! :) The next chapter will be up VERY soon.**

 **Again, please review and fav, and blah blah blah, you get it! See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY! I AM SO SO SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UDATING FOR A WHILE! I think I involuntairily took a vacation from this or something. Maybe it's because I've been doing some dreams and havn't gotten to this...Oh well! I'm back AND WILL BE UPDATING AS MUCH AS I CAN FOR A WHILE! Now...for more info real quick...NOW WE ARE GETTING TO LIKE...THE BEST PART OF MY STORY ALMOST! *throws confetti* I guess...yeah...the best part almost TO ME! :D This is where the big stuff REALLY starts to happen! Sorry my chapters take forever. I don't know why they take so long, but they just do! And because I'm lazy, and I don't have anything else to say...HERE'S CHAPTER 2!**

 **Taking Action**

 **Cyrus' P.O.V**

All has been well. I woke everyone with no problems, and we had as good a breakfast as possible. Now we are on the move again. I can feel us getting closer and closer to our destination. When we get really close, I climb a tree to see how big the building really is.

"What can you see?" Lucy calls up the tree to me.

"I can see the building Levy and Gray are in, but I'm not sure how big it is underground." I yell back, slidding down the tree. I land with a light thump. I grab a nearby stick, lean over, and scratch the image of the building in the dirt. "It looks like this, but never underestimate how big it could possibly be underground...if they have any part underground that is. Freed. Jellal. I put you in charge of our entrance and fighting plans, so knock yourselves out." I step away from my sketch and let them examine it. They are silent for a few moments, then Freed grabs the stick I had used and scrunches down.

"Maybe if we had a counter attack group get in through here to distract the guards in the court yard, then the rest of us could stick to the shadows and find a ren-de-vou point to plan how to find Levy and Gray." Freed scrapes a circle, and draws an arrow to the entrance point, then scrapes an X beside the circle and makes a dotted line to the same entry point, only off to the side more.

"I like it." Jellal nods, "But I think, as group X sneaks through, one should stay behind incase group O needs help. Then they can come get a few from group X." He explains. Freed listens quietly, then agrees.

"Very true. Good thinking Jellal. I don't think I would have come up with that on the spot like you." Freed drops the stick and stands up. "Okay. Who's going with me in group X?" Before anyone can answer, I step in.

"Uh, Freed? May I lead group O?" I ask.

"Okay. Who do you want with you?" He asks back, noding.

"Lucy? Juvia? Will you guys come with me?" I look at the girls, and Lucy pales.

"M-Me?" She stutters. I nod. "B-but, we don't know how strong or how many, for that matter, bad guys we may have to fight. What if the leader comes out, and we don't get help in time!?"

"While all of that is true, has that ever stopped us from saving a friend in need before?" Erza expertly fires back. Lucy shifts uneasily, but agrees. Juvia takes no time hesitating, as she joins me.

"Is there anyone else you want on your team, Cyrus?" Jellal asks.

"No. Juvia and Lucy are all I need." I shake my head, and start to walk to the building. Looking at each other nervously, Juva and Lucy follow. Erza watches us leave with a bit of unsertanty. Jellal cocks an eyebrow at me as I pass him, and Freed merely respects my decision. Then a strong hand grabs my arm.

"Are you sure, Cyrus?" Gajeel asks, a super tiny spark of concerne flickering in his eye. I nod strongly. "But that seems too dangerous." He leans in closer to me and whispers. "These are the same people that...you know...Universe and everything...even your human family. Are you sure you can handle all the issues memories of them might bring?" He lets himself truly show his concerne by letting his eyebrows furrow and his eyes to soften. I stare at him for a moment, a little bit a sadness creeping into the light of my eyes. _'He cares so much, that he's actually letting it show...But I have to do this! For my friends' sake! And my own! AND FOR UNIVERSE!'_

"I have to. For you, our friends, and for Universe. I'll make myself handle it!" I turn to start off again and Gajeel releases my arm, but, as Natsu is about to protest, I become overwhelmed by a severe dizziness. I stumble a little, almost falling over, hand to my head. I faintly hear someone speak, but I close my eyes for a second, then they flash open, very wide. My body goes stiff and my eyes turn to a glowing white-ish-magenta color. Then, all consiousness of what's around me fades to nothing.

 **Vision**

 _At the speed of a rocket, I zoom with my mind's eye through the court yard of the enemy base, into the big building, down several twisting hallways to a big wooden and brass door. The image pauses when I get close to the door, and a faint sound reaches my sensetive ears. Screams._

 _A loud shriek rings in my ears._ 'That sounds like Levy!' _I think in horror._ 'What are they doing to her!?' _Rage bubbles in the pit of my stomach, making me power up for a fight, then...a male's cry of pain makes its way through the door with Levy's scream following shortly._ 'That's it! I'M NOT WAITING ANY MORE!' _the doors open on their own, but I really want to blast them down with too much power needed. But I regret that want, for I am brought to a sene I never wanted to see...My fears...are comming to life!_

 **Okay. I know it's very short compared to my other chapters, but I need the suspension for the best effect. Plus I want the suspension to bug you a little...or a lot...whatever. Flame me if you want but, Pff, I couldn't care less if you do. But please lemme know what you think of this story so far! I've got a LOT MORE ready for you comming soon! BRACE YOURSELF FOR SURPRISES AND AEESOMENESS! Cuz no one can deliver dah awesomeness like I, Cyrus Dragonfly, can! HAHA! No. I probably suck at action senes and stuff. I do romance better, but THAT COME MUCH LATER!** **ISH...** **SO! No more authors notes in this dang thing. SEE YOU NEXT CHAP. THERE BUD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM BACK! I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I LIKE DISSAPEARED FOR A FREAKING YEAR AND THEN SOME! And One important thing about my story! The final chapter (which is around chapter 7) will be very long, so I will post as many of the chapters up to it as I can ASAP and then take some time to type the massive chapter. Cuz you know the average size of a journal book right? Well the chapter takes up like...20 pages. (So both sides of a sheet is 2 pages) BUT! I have another reason for this separate special chapter.**

 **IT'S AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! *confetii goes everywhere* Anyway, enough of the fake happiness. If you care, then you'll read this whole thing. But if you don't then, you can leave this chapter behind at any time. Including now.**

 **If you stayed to read a little more, then YEY! And the people that left get a frowny face! :(. Because they** _ **left**_ **me.** _ **ME!**_ **ANYWAY! Okay. Here is why I did nothing for like...a freaking year!**

 ***massively deep breath***

 **So first off, I was working on the next chapter, but I couldn't make myself do more on it. It was all I was doing. Then there was the stress of school. And I just wanted to rest and do nothing after school. You know, just relax for a bit. But when I wanted to start doing it...School got real hecktic. It's called upcoming EXAMS! So it was crunch time of info and extra work. Then it was actually exams! But when all that "fun" stuff got over, I had completely forgotten that I had a chapter that needed finishing, and more chapters that needed doing! So when I did remember and planned on starting on them again, something always interupted me, so I'd forget about them again. And then Summer came. But I wanted to enjoy my summer with my family and friends, and I was babysitting the whole time, plus I'm just a lazy bum who never does anything! :D...*cricket, cricket***

 **Anyway. But then, when I decided to write once more, I would be distracted by the family wanting me to do stuff, so I'd forget to write when I got back, OR! I would get a plot bunny for other stories. I am literally writing about 5 or 6 stories on paper and am typing like...4 on my laptop ALL! AT! ONCE! SO I'm a busy bee right now! So please! If you don't mind, bear it with me? I'll do my best to get back to it and post more often. And I am really eager to type my stories now, so I think I can do this. But I need all of your support! I need you guys to let me know that you want more done! It will help encourage me to be better! And do more for you guys! :)**

 **Now if you're still here...BLESS YOUR SOUL, YOU ARE VERY BRAVE! You made it through ALL of my rambling. So Congrats on surviving all my rant, and enjoy my next chapters once this is over, cuz they're FINALLY** _ **FINALLY**_ **DONE! I'll finish up story/part 3 (this story/part you are reading now) and start on part 4! The last part of my whole story! OOOOOO! :D Excitement! (Hopefully you are at least a bit excited to continue...)**

 **And please review and tell me what you think of my stories so far! :) It would be nice to know your thoughts. And feel free to be completely honest. Even if you don't like it, and want to say something, go for it. But be careful. I may fire back with my own comments. *JOKING! It just depends on my mood. I won't** _ **literally**_ **freak out at you. ;) Okay!***

 **ANYWHO! READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! (AND REVIEW) PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! *pleads on knees at your feet* (And if you couldn't tell by now, I like to be random, sometimes weird, and overly dramatic. And if it works, funny. :D Hence my RP things, confetii and other random stuff. I'm a very strange person OKAY!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK! AND! Updates will be happening faster hopefully! But the final chapter for part 3 will take quite a while, so I ask for patients, please. I will let you know when the last chapter is next in one of my intro thingy that you're now reading, so be ready for it! Anywho, I don't have stuff to say, so READ DIS AWESOMENESS! :D *confetti canons go off and covers you with sparkles* OH, SO PWETTY SPARKLES! *chases you around like a glitter fanatic while you try to read...* :S**

 **My Worst Fears Brought To Life...**

 **Narrorator's P.O.V**

Lucy stares at Cyrus' frozen and stiff body. "What's wrong with her? Her eyes are weird. They're like...glowing or something." She ponders in confusion. "Jellal? Freed? Have you guys got anything yet?" She nervously glances at Cyrus then Jellal and Freed, then back to Cyrus again, ready to chew her nails. Leaning in close to Cyrus' face, Freed squints with hardcore consentration.

"Hmm...It appears that there is some form of connection of her magic energy and some other being's magic energy..." He steps back to make room for Jellal to take a look.

"I would have to agree." Jellal nods, moving closer to scrutinize Cyrus' glowing eyes. "But I wish to know why her eyes are glowing like this."

"Could she be recieving a message through a magic energy connection?" Lucy mutters to herself. Jellal and Freed turn to stare at her. "I remember reading a book about magic energy." She explains, "It was in the section for telepathy. Because Telepathy is a connection of two or more peoples' mind voices through magic energy, it had a part where it was a message instead of a conversation."

"How does that apply here? That does not explain the glowing eyes." Jellal points out. "But it may solve what is going on within Cyrus' body right now." Off to the side, a fair distance from the group, Natsu is growling, breathing sparks of fire and punching trees in frustration and impatience.

"That's it!" Freed exclaims, holding his arms out as if he is holding an invisible TV.

"What is?" Lucy cocks an eyebrow.

"She's receiving a message for sure. But I know what kind of message and it explains why her eyes are glowing!" He smiles wide and Jellal catches on immediately. "She's receiving..."

"A vision!" Jellal and Freed say in sync.

"Of what? I cannot say. That is impossible to predict." Freed sighs, but everyone smiles anyway. And Natsu stops punching trees and spitting sparks. "She could be seeing the future. Or the past. Or maybe what is happening right now in a different place. And if it's intense enough, she could be seeing the possible future of something that could happen but could be changed or prevented from happening." Freed explains, "There are countless possibilities to what she could be experiencing right now."

"Well whatever it is, it looks like she's comming out of it!" Gajeel speaks up as Cyrus' eyes stop glowing, go back to normal, and she blinks. When her eyes are completely normal, they appear dull, and she slumps to the side, passing out. With an almost inaudible gasp, Natsu swoops in and catches her just before she can heavily crumple to the ground. Jellal is instantly on his knees beside them.

"Happy! Fly back to Fairy Tail and get Wendy and Carla. We need Wendy's healer magic as soon as possible! GO!" Jellal barks orders, checking Cyrus' temperature. "She's burning up with a fever. Juvia, you need to keep her face cool. Do you mind using your water to do that?" Juvia silently slides her shrug off and turns her hand to water, soaking her shrug to use as a cloth. "Natsu, keep her there. I don't want to risk moving her and making her condition worse than it already is." Jellal stands, beginning to pace. "That vision was on a higher scale of intensity than I could have imagined..." He mutters to himself with worry. "An instant fever, passing out, and it was a long ongoing vision..."

"Lucy and I will go look for something edible and some fire wood." Erza offers. "It may be a while before she wakes up. And we need to keep our energy up. Cyrus will need the nurishment when she awakens aswell." She grabs Lucy's arm and drags her away.

"I'll keep a look out for the cats and Wendy, or anything suspicious." Gajeel grunts and climbs into a tall tree, crouching on a thick limb like a bat. Jellal keeps a watch over Cyrus' condition by checking her pulse, breathing and temperature every few minutes. Then a few twigs fall onto his head as he walks by the tree Gajeel is in. It vibrates and shakes a couple of times. A hiss sounds from above him. Jellal looks up.

"Gajeel? What's happening up there with you? I'm getting rained on by twigs." Jellal tries to lighten the mood by talking with a small laugh. An iron pole smashes down just in front of him, narrowly missing his head. He looks at it without being fazed in the slightest. "Okay...that didn't work..." He mumbles then goes serious. "Alright, then. What's eating you, Gajeel? I want a straight answer." Jellal knocks on the pole, knowing he'll feel the vibrations from the tapping. A deep grunt sounds from above.

"Why should I tell you anything? Maybe I'm just annoyed by all the bugs up here!" Gajeel growls/yells.

"It's obvious to me that that is not entierly the case." Jellal responds dryly. "This is about Cyrus, isn't it?" He guesses nonchalantly. Gajeel's responding snort catches in his throat. Jellal's accuzation is correct. "She is a close friend to us all, but you seem to be taking the worst of it. Why?"

Gajeel flies down from the tree, fist an iron club, straight for Jellal. Jellal jumps backwards, dodging Gajeel's attack. Juvia gasps just as Lucy and Erza return. Erza drops her things and runs closer to Jellal and Gajeel, ready to support Jellal if needed. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE THE ONLY PERSON WHO TRUELY UNDERSTANDS YOU COLLAPSE AND BE A BREATH AWAY FROM DEATH?! HUH!?" Gajeel yells, shaking the trees and ground as he launches an attack. Jellal counters the attack and comes out unharmed. "She was the first human I have ever met! But even though I hated her guts like heck at first and I told her about it too, she still smiled at me." He launches several more attacks, which Jellal again escapes. "When I hurt her during our training spars, she still laughed and defended me when I was getting scolded! She understood a lot of things about me that Metalicana could never understand! Even though I did so many things that hurt her in many ways, she _still_ **WANTED** to be my friend! SHE'S LIKE AN ANNOYING LITTLE SISTER TO ME! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF THAT WAS GOING TO BE TAKEN FROM _**YOU**_!" His voice couln't be any louder and more terrifying than it is now. But, far more angry then ever seen, he ceases attack and, instead, hacks down a massive tree beside him, then leaps back into the tree he was in earlier. Jellal stands, panting, and stares, along with the girls, after Gajeel.

"I've never seen Gajeel so mad..." Lucy murmurs to Erza.

"Perhaps he ..." Erza begins, looking over to Cyrus but bails the idea.

"Perhaps he what?" Lucy pries.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a foolish thought. Let's get back to helping Cyrus recover." Erza shoos Lucy and Juvia away, then turns to Jellal.

"Did any of you know about that?" He asks her, almost numb sounding. Erza shakes her head.

"What was said, I assume, has been a secret between him, Cyrus, and their dragons since their first encounter with each other. No one could have known about this. But this side of him..." Erza shakes her head helplessly, "It is one no one has seen. Never before have I seen Gajeel look so...emotional I suppose you could say."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well there were many emotions going on within him, that much is clear. But he has never shown that many at once...ever. He and Cyrus must be much closer than any of us could have thought before now." Erza sets her jaw and stares ahead stiffly.

 **Cyrus' P.O.V**

"There. She'll be okay now. She should wake up soon with a little more rest." Wendy's voice echoes in my head. _'W-Wendy? But she was on a mission and couldn't come! Why is she here now? Was I in that bad of a condition?'_

"Now you should rest too, Wendy." The strict, motherly voice belonging to non other than Wendy's exceed, Carla, sounds a bit farther away. _'Same old Carla.'_ I smile inwardly. _'Wait. Carla? What's she here for? Gah, she's with Wendy, dummy!'_ I chide myself for being so dumb. _'Carla is always with Wendy!'_ I try to open my eyes, squinting them tighter first to test if I can still move at all. A couple of small gasps sound around me.

"She's waking up!" Wendy gasps.

"Already?!" Lucy jumps in disbelief. I grunt as I finally open my eyes and get blinded by sunlight. I close them quickly, then open them a second time, slower so they can adjust to the light. The first thing I see is Natsu's, for once, worried face looking down at me. _'Is he...holding me? Did I fall? I must have when I passed out. Did he hold me like this the whole time I was out?'_ I wonder as more questions crash into my foggy brain.

"Hey! You're up! See, Gajeel! I told you she was as tough as nails and woulde be fine!" Natsu laughs, supporting me as I sit up, wincing as I go. "But you better take it easy, okay? Don't want you passin' out again!" He smiles big to let me know he's teasing.

"I-I..." I begin weakly, "I saw...screaming...blood...ice..." I can barely form the words, a lump growing in my throat.

"Calm down, Cyrus." Jellal says quietly, kneeling next to me and Natsu. "Don't try to talk right now. You are at risk of going into shock. That won't help you or any of us right now." He speaks quietly, but his voice is thick with authority. I nod lightly, breathing slowly. He gives a single nod, then stands and moves away. The others follow his motion. All except for Natsu. He sits down right next to me, arm around my shoulders. A sudden wave of exhaustion crashes over me. Whatever that dream was, it's really taking its toll on me. I lean heavily against Natsu, my eye lids drooping. I sense him looking at me in curious confusion as consciousness begins to leave me and I go limp.

"Hey, you're fallin' asleep on me!" Natsu's quiet teasing remark is the last thing I hear, before the darkness of sleep wraps around me and dissmisses all consciousness from my mind.

 **WELL! That was wonderful right!? Yeah, sure...Anyway! What did you think? I'm trying to have the characters from Fairy Tail be like they are in the Anime as best as I can. And Yes. There are a few *Or a lot* of places that really suck for the characters being like the Anime. But it's hard. And it doesn't help when you're tired either. Well. Always feel free to give me pointers or let me know that there's something wrong, like a word that's spelled wrong or something. It would be a big help! THNX! TO THE NEXT CHAPTERRRRR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I plan on updating quickly, so sorry again for the long wait for chapters. I'll update this story/part all at once until part/story 3 is complete. Then I'll begin part/story 4. Enjoy this chapter! :D**

 **Plan In Action**

 **No One's P.O.V**

As Natsu sits, holding a sleeping Cyrus, who just suffered a severe vision, the rest of the group wanders off to find supplies to spend the night and possibly the next day. Gajeel, Freed, and Jellal leave to find the needed wood for building shelters and a bon fire. Juvia, Erza, Wendy, and Lucy head off to find safe food and fresh water. The sun beginning to send fire golden ribbons through the trees.

As the ladies make their way back to the clearing, where Natsu and Cyrus remain seated, Wendy pauses behind a bush to spy on the two. Having left before Cyrus fell asleep, the girls huddle together behind the bush at Wendy's motion and they all curiously peek through the bush together.

"Are they sleeping?" Juvia asks, a look of longing and jealousy plastered on her face. Gray is on her mind, but she takes care to be quiet, so not to be heard by the two.

"Awe! They are so cute, aren't they!" Wendy smiles, hands clasped together, as she answers just as quiet as Juvia.

"If Natsu is really asleep, we would have heard him by now." Lucy flatly, yet quietly, responds.

"What do you mean?" Wendy questions.

"He would be snoring so loud, that we would have heard him on the other side of the forest!" She whispers loudly, obvious irretation in her voice.

"You're jeeeeaaalllooouuuuuss!" Happy, appearing suddenly behind her, drags out, paw over his mouth to fail at stopping his laughter. Wendy giggles, and Carla sighs.

"SHUT IT CAT!" Lucy spats loudly, making Natsu look in her direction.

"Will you all be quiet!" He barks in a loud whisper. "She's trying to sleep!" He scowls.

"Wait, you knew we were here?" Wendy asks curiously with a little guilt.

"Yeah, cuz you guys talk loud enough!" He frowns slightly, as the girls go around the bush and into the clearing, safe, edible berries and other plants in their arms.

"Did she speak of her vision at all while we were gone?" Erza asks quizzically as she sets down her load on the ground, and the others follow her lead, making a fair sized pile. He shakes his head.

"Nope. Slept the whole time." He grins at the thought. "But she's been muttering in her sleep about long twisting hallways and screaming. Something about 'Don't hurt them.' or 'Get away.' and 'leave them alone.' It's weird." He lifts his shoulders, out of ideas. But just as he moves, Cyrus stirrs and slowly blinks her eyes open. Taking a deep breath, she rubs her eyes with her hand.

"Wha...?" She quietly mumbles, looking around, bewildered.

"Hey, sleepy head." Natsu smiles, looking down at her. She foggly looks back at him, then shifts her gaze to Erza as she walks over.

"How are you feeling, Cyrus?" Erza asks.

"Lazy and tired." Cyrus mumbles in return, humor still very well in tact.

"What did you see?" Erza presses. Cyrus stiffens.

"I can't remember." She answers a little too quickly, recieving a blank look from Erza in return. "Fine. I remember, but...I don't want to talk about it." Cyrus mutters, looking away from Erza's peircing stare.

"I understand that, but we need to know. If it is something of importance, then it may help us find Levy and Grey." Erza perssists. When Cyrus hears that it could possibly help her missing friends, she reluctanty whispers to Natsu.

"Could I tell just you, then you can tell them after? Like...alone. I don't want them watching me..." She ends with a bit of embarrassment.

Natsu smiles, and nods. "Sure thing. I'll see what they think." He then turns his attention to Erza and the others. "Would guys mind if Cyrus and I talked it all over, then I pass it on to you guys after?"

"Why can't she talk to us?" Lucy begins to mouth off. "It's not that bad, I mean-"

"Of course, Natsu." Erza interrupts, " We don't mind at all. Besides, Lucy," She gives the blonde a hard glare, "We could use more rations than this. It's not much, and there's lots of time to get more. Right?" She solidly calls behind her to the girls, and they all agree, as well as a reluctant Lucy's quiet "sure". "Alright then. We'll be off, and when we get back with more rations, you'll let us know about the vision. Correct?"

"Yep." Natsu nods, and Cyrus avoids eye contact at all costs.

With a curt nod and final glace at Cyrus, Erza shoos her group away and back into the woods to begin finding more edible plants. Once Natsu is sure they're out of ear shot and making more distance, he nudges Cyrus' arm.

"So. What is it about this vision that's sewed your mouth shut to everyone?" He tries to tease and get her started on the vision, but only recieves a dark glare. "Okay." He puts his hands up in a show of surrender. "So that didn't work. But you know. You'll have to tell us sooner or later." He tiltes his as far sideways as he can to peer at her face when she looks away. He leans up against her, "Soooooooo...? What's it gonna be...?" He bursts into a defiant, big smile when she glares at him again. Seeing him smile so care free forces her to smile too, but she tries with all her might to not smile. Natsu notices this, and he smiles even bigger.

"Okay...I'll talk." She pouts slightly, before bracing herself to remember the vision. She pulls her knees to her chest. "First...it starts here. And I am shown the way to the dark guild's building. It's like the size of our guild hall. It looked dark and gloomy. The darkness seemed to leak out of it. I'm taken over a big wall and into the court yard, then through some big doors. I go down many halls, taking a bunch of turns...I can barely remember how many...And I end up in front of these massive wooden doors with a big lock on them. I can hear screams behind it, full of pain. The doors open, and I see 3...no...4 people, I think. There's Levy and Grey both unconcious on the floor, beaten and bleeding out..." Her mouth quivers as she pauses to collect herself and steel her emotions so she can finish. "Then, next to them...stands one of the men I've been attacked by. I remember seeing him a few times...I think his name was...uh...J-Jag...And then over in a corner on this ledge way up the wall by the ceiling, there's this shadowed figure I can't make out. There...might have been a fith person behind the figure, but it was so dark, that I don't know if it was just an object up there, or an animal, or a person, or what. But then it all went black, and I heard Wendy and Carla's voices..." Cyrus trails off and goes silent. Natsu gives her a hug, with a squeeze before letting go.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" He grins, and recieves a hard glare. "Okay. It was probably awful to talk about, but you did it. I'll tell everyone once they get back. Thank you." Natsu grins widely, making Cyrus give a small smile of her own in return. Then a big yawn overtakes her, and she slumps against Natsu again, ready to sleep. She closes her eyes despite Natsu's shock, and falls back to sleep once more. Natsu watches her for a little, then smiles and waits patiently for everyone to return.

Shortly, the group has made 5 little shelters that can hold 2 people each, and they have managed to find a good amount of food, and water. Happy and Pantherlilly found a stream, and bring back several fish for the mages to cook. Happy had eaten a few before they returned though, returning with another in his mouth, munching away. This left Pantherlilly to switch to his big version and carry all the fish for everyone else back, so Happy won't eat anymore of them.

As the group roasts their fish over an open fire Natsu had started, he describes what he can remember of what Cyus had told him, who sits beside him sleepily. Every now and again, she would quietly correct or remind him, not looking away from the fire and her shish kabob fish.

"And that's it." Natsu finishes with a shrug.

Erza frowns, deep in thought. "This is something we should not take lightly." She announces. "We must plan our way to get in without alerting the whole building, and get Levy and Grey out of there before the others get to them."

"Yes. That is the main priority once Cyrus is well enough to travel and can hold her own once more." Jellal nods in agreement.

"But how to penetrate the hall without being detected will be another matter." Freed warns. " We cannot be seen, or we'll only escalate risk of being captured ourselves."

"If we can get over the wall that surrounds the courtyard and guild, then we could stay in the shadows it will cast and dodge the possible soldiers that will be guarding the yard." Lucy ponders, a plan brewing already. "Once we get in and past everyone, then we could sneak through the halls, and stay around a corner if a guard happens to show up...Then when we get to the doors with the lock, we can pick the lock, and try to rescue Levy and Grey somehow..."

"That's a good idea, Lucy, but there are many details you have not yet considered." Erza replies. "Say this guild has tight security, since it is a dark guild, and the council could be after it. Should there be security lacrima, which there most likely are, we would be spotted immediatly before we even get to the outside of the building."

Her knowledgable point makes everyone agree silently. Only, Cyrus frowns with worry and a hint of sadness.

"If there are security lacrima, what if we were to somehow shut them down long enough to get out of their range of survalence and into the courtyard?" Freed suggests. Cyrus' eyes widen slightly as though she remembered something.

"No." She whispers. Everyone turns their attention on her. "No." She says louder. They look at her questioningly. " I remember that guild. I was there once before as an assessment. I had to get in, reach the center of the building without getting lost, then get out without being spotted. It was one of my final tests. There aren't any larcima outside the wall, or inside it either. But the halls are full of them." Her eyes harden with a stratigic look in them, her mind realing. "If we take out the lacrima by destroying them, then the soldier at the post watching them, would notice something wrong, and would alert the whole place. But...if one of us can get in, and take that post out, turn off the lacrima, then give us a signal somehow, we'll be able to get in without notice." She looks everyone over to make sure they were following her. But of course, Natsu just stares, almost lost, but impressively still understanding most of it. "That's where it'll get tricky. How would we get that one person in without sounding an alarm you ask? Well. There's no easy way to do it. So I'm going to need Freed and Lucy for that part." The two said mages straighten their backs at that. "I'll explain why later. But while us three are busy, everyone else needs to sneak by and get into a hall to hunker down and wait for us. Once we are done, Jellal. You'll flash a light in our direction 3 times once you see us to give us your location. We'll meet up there to rest up for a little." Again she pauses to make sure everyone understands. "None of the soldiers will know we're in. So we have to get through the halls like Lucy meantioned earlier. Hide around the corners when a soldier is comming. Then, pick the lock and get Levy and Grey. Wendy, you'll have to tend to their wounds while everyone keeps watch. Once they're well enough to get around easily, we'll get out, and get out fast." I nod, indecating that my plan is through.

Erza slowly nods first, then the rest join in. Even Natsu managed to absorb the plan for the most part. "And what of Freed and Lucy's jobs?" Erza reminds Cyrus.

"They will be with me." Cyrus states. "Freed, do you think you could write a force feild over the courtyard, so none of the soldiers can escpae to throw the alarm?" She asks.

"It is within my abilities, yes. But I will need time, and I must know their strength. I wouldn't dare make the force feild too weak to contain them."

"The soldiers in the courtyard are quite the Knit-Wits, so I would say about half of your magic's strength worth of a sheild will do nicely. I've learned to never underestimate the enemy's abilities. They won't be able to get through with force, or try to rewrite it to get free, since their minds don't have the copasity to do so." She grins a bit darkly. "Once you've done that, Lucy and I will be the distractions to let you past to turn off the lacrima in the hallways. The room is in the corner tower next to the entrance of the building, not the wall, to the left. Once you've done that, wave through the window, I'll let the others know once the lacrima are down, so they can sneak past and get to a rendezvous point. That alright with everyone?" She asks the group. Lucy slightly raises her hand.

"U-umm...What exactly are you and I going to do?" She asks nervously.

"Nothing too crazy." Cyrus replies with an unnerving smile.

"Why don't I trust that look she's giving me...?" Lucy shakily says to the others.

 **Cyrus' P.O.V**

Within a few hours, we are on the move again, guided by my memory. Gradually, I begin to see faint strings of dark grey-purple fog within the trees and brush. I am the first to notice this, but as it becomes thicker, the others take notice as well.

"What is this...?" Lucy murmers to herself, think no one would hear.

"This is the what I meant by you could see the darkness leaking from the guild, Lucy." I call back. She turns to look at me with a jolt. I look back at her blankly as the others look at me aswell. "Once this dark fog gets so thick that you can barely see 3 feet infront of you, it will stop abruptly, as though there is a barrier keeping it going this way." I point back the way we came. "There will be a clearing with none of this fog in it. At the center...will be the guild." My face stays blank and serious.

"So by the thickness of this, it will indecate how close we are." Erza replies. I nod.

"Yes. Let's keep going." I begin to move inward, and the others follow, Wendy and Lucy glancing at each other hesitantly, sharing their tiny spark of unease, before following.

After a while of walking, the complaints return. "How much longeeeeerrrrrr...We've been walking for houuuurrrrrrrssss..." Happy whines.

"Walking!? YOU'VE BEEN FLYING YA STUPID CAT!" Lucy yells.

"Quiet!" I snap at them, slowing my walk to to a gliding stalk. I lower myself to a crouch almost as I reach a big bush and cluster of trees. The fog has become blindingly thick in the area. I peek through the bush...and hear the whispered continuation of Lucy and Happy's argument.

"Will you two be quiet!?" I whisper shout to them. "Lucy! Get over here! You too Freed." I order. Lucy grudgingly walks over, along with an unfazed Freed close behind. "Lucy, get three keys ready." She looks at me with confusion. "Get out Gemini, Leo, and Aquarious."

"O-okay...why?" She asks, pulling out the three mentioned keys.

"We're here."

 **OOOOOOHHOOOOHHOOOO! WELL! I'mma leave you THERE! OOOOO! Suspence! Not really. So. What do ya think is gonna happen to our rescue team!? What's Lucy gonna get dragged into AGAIN!? They just made it to the Death Guild! OOOOOO! Very nasty stuff in there, don't you think? Yeah, okay. I had a bunch of caffene today, so yeah. I'm a bit jittery. That's what's up with all the "OOOOOOOO"s and stuff. Anyway, read on! The next chapter will be waiting soon! xD**


End file.
